The Diary
by A-Potter7
Summary: Ginny and Tom's whole conversation in the diary...enjoy!


I know there must be some errors but I tried my best. The clues of what Ginny wrote in Tom's diary were very less in books, but Tom explained a bit in end.

I hope you like it. Also..read my other Fanfictions if you can ( links below). Hope you like it.

Day 1:

My name is Ginny Weasely.

 **Hi Ginny, I am Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

Am i really…

 **Yes you are, you are taking to a diary.**

Wow!

 **Good, how can i help you?**

Ummm i don't want any help, but i do want a friend.

 **I can be one.**

Oh thanks.

 **What is your Hogwarts year?**

I'll join Hogwarts this year.

 **Cool, first years are sweet.**

How are you so sure?

 **I am taking to you.**

Tom, thank you. You are sweet too.

 **Not more than you.**

Tom I am sleepy.

 **Go get some sleep.**

Thanks.

Day 2:

Ginny Weasely.

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Oh hey.

 **Nice to meet you, Ginny.**

Nice to meet you too.

 **So, how are you?**

Oh, I am alright, only that I am too afraid Harry might think i am a fool.

 **Harry? Who Harry?**

Harry Potter, he is my brother's friend, he is living here with us.

 **Do you mean that Famous Harry Potter is your brother's friend?**

yes. He has a fascinating history.

 **Can you tell me a little about him?**

Yeah sure, Harry's parents were killed by a dark wizard. He tried to kill Harry but he couldn't even though Harry was only one that time. People were so happy and surprised too because a baby had defeated the Greatest Dark Lord of all time. He is so amazing and strong. He is nearly Perfect.

 **Oh, so that's what he's famous for?**

Yes, he is famous for defeating the dark lord.

 **Okay.**

Tom.

 **Yes Ginny.**

Can you keep secrets?

 **Yes, I would keep any secret of yours.**

Can I tell you one?

 **Yes Ginny, you can.**

You are sweet, anyway, I kinda have a crush on Harry Potter.

 **Oh, that's cute, i'll keep your secret.**

Thanks.

 **Your welcome.**

Day 3:

Hey Tom.

 **Hi Ginny, how are you?**

Oh thank you for asking, i am kind of sad.

 **Why? What happened to my little Ginny?**

Fred and Gorge were making fun of me in front of Harry, and Harry was laughing.

 **Fred and Gorge?**

They are my brothers, they are twins.

 **They go to Hogwarts?**

Of course they do, they are in third year.

 **Oh, you just don't pay attention to them, okay?**

Okay.

 **Be happy.**

Tom.

 **Yes.**

Why are you so nice to me?

 **Oh because I like you, i mean, i like listening to you. I like your character**

Oh thanks Tom, I like your character too.

 **Thank you very much.**

Tom, i am sleepy.

 **Oh then you should go have some sleep.**

Yes, i don't want to leave you but i have to sleep.

 **Good night.**

Did you just say good night to me?

 **Yes, good night.**

Awww thanks Tom, good night to you too.

 **Good night.**

Day 4:

Hi Tom.

 **Hey, why didn't you talk to me for such a long time? Do you know how worried i was?**

Oh thanks Tom, and sorry for not telling you, i was busy with my homework. Tomorrow we will go to Hogwarts. i am a bit sad and worried too.

 **Why are you sad and worried? it's such a good school.**

Because…

 **Because? You don't need to hide anything from me.**

I am just embarrassed.

 **No need be embarrassed.**

Yeah okay, so we are not really rich and we don't have enough money to buy all school things. So my mom buys second hand robes and second hand books. I don't want to, but we can't afford the new ones.

 **You don't need to care about what you wear or which books u use. Be brave my little girl. And, why are you worried?**

I know but i cant get the thought out of my mind, and i am also worried about my house. All my family is in gryffindor. I want to be a Gryffindor too.

 **Your whole family is in Gryffindor? Wow, good for you.**

Which house are you in?

 **I am in Slytherin.**

Oh you don't look like in Slytherin, i thought you were in Hufflepuff.

 **No, well everyone gets amazed.**

It doesn't matter.

 **I know.**

Fred and Gorge are saying I will not be in Gryffindor.

 **Ignore them.**

I am trying to. Thank you for always being there.

Day 4:

Hey Tom!

 **Hi, how are you?**

Fantastic!

 **Wow! What happened?**

I am in Gryffindor!

 **Oh, good for you.**

Yes, I am so happy! But something very strange happened today.

 **What?**

My brother Ron and Harry flew our car to school today, instead of coming by train.

 **Oh, were they crazy?**

I don't know why they did this, said they could't get through platform.

 **I don't believe them.**

I do, a bit.

 **Oh, okay.**

Tom.

 **Yes.**

Tom, I don't know why but i feel a bit sick. It's like, i forget things.

 **Well, you must be sick or something.**

I've been feeling this for a long time.

 **My god Ginny are u alright?**

I guess. Thanks for caring.

 **I am caring.**

I know.

 **Can u skip your home work today?**

Why?

 **Because i want you to.**

Okay..i don't know why but i'll skip it for you.

 **Good.**

I even don't know why I'll skip it for you, but i just will.

 **Thanks.**

Day 5:

Hey, i skipped my homework. Professor Snape was angry on me, he gave me a last chance, i guess, i don't remember clearly. I think he said he'll give me detention next time.

 **Okay good! How are you?**

Same, sick, kinda lazy. I keep forgetting things.

 **Oh, it will be okay.**

I wish.

 **What are you doing?**

Doing my potions work.

 **Leave two questions in it.**

Snape will be angry but okay, i will.

 **Good.**

Done! Apart from two questions. Good night Tom.

 **Good night.**

Day 6:

Hi.

 **Hi Ginny.**

Snape took 15 points from Gryffindor, i feel bad.

 **It's okay.**

I hope it is.

 **Don't worry, it will be okay. Be strong.**

I still feel sick and lazy, even more now.

 **I see, maybe you have a fever.**

I don't think so, it's different…. and strange.

Fred made fun of me again, for being lazy, in front of harry.

 **I would stop him if i could.**

 **Ginny.**

Yes.

 **I want you to do me a favor.**

What?

 **Will you do it?**

What is it?

 **It's kind of a prank, do you like them?**

Yeah, i do. My brothers do them all the time.

 **Well great then. I want you to write a message on wall of second floor corridor.**

What message?

 **"The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware."**

Strange message. Does it mean something?

 **No, no. It doesn't. Will you write it?**

I think it will be fun. Okay, i will.

 **Thank you very much.**

Your welcome.

 **Well Good luck and good night. Try not to get caught.**

Okay.

Day 7:

Tom.

 **Yes Ginny.**

I did that work.

 **Good! How did it go, I mean, did anyone see you?**

No, I don't think so.

 **What was the behavior of kids and teachers?**

They were terrified, it was… weird.

 **Is there something you are hiding from me? You seem sad.**

 **Ginny?**

It was weird, it was…scary. The cat, Mrs Norris…something happened to her. She was..still. Dumbledore said she was petrified. I don't know what it means but, Tom, i feel scared. Was it me who did it? Was it my fault? Tom, help me, I am scared.

 **Listen Ginny, it wasn't you. It wasn't your fault at all. Don't even think it was you.**

Who was it then? Why did you want me to write that?

 **It was just for fun. What did you write?**

I forgot.

 **Oh, no problem.**

I feel sick, i need to go.

 **Okay.**

Day 7:

Everyone thinks It was harry.

 **Hi. Harry? What Harry?**

Everyone thinks it was Harry who petrified.

 **Oh, did he?**

NO! Tom! How can you say that? Harry wont try to kill anyone, never!

 **Oh, i am sorry.**

I don't know what to do, what if they are expelled? It would be my fault. Help me tom.

 **Don't be cruel to your fragile heart Ginny, you know it wasn't you. It wasn't your fault, you know that.**

Actually, i don't. I don't know anything, i am becoming mad. I…I think i am getting seriously sick. Help me Tom! You are the only one who listens to me, you are brilliant, tell me. Help me.

 **You don't need to do anything. Just do what i say. I know you. I can see right through you.**

What do you mean by that?

 **Nothing.**

Okay.

Tom.

 **Yes.**

Fred and George were teasing me again. And Percy said that I have gone mad, that i am behaving differently.

 **You just don't pay attention to them, okay?**

I'll try.

 **Good girl.**

Day 8:

Hey Tom.

 **Yes Ginny, How are you?**

Another boy was attacked today.

 **You never answered my question, I asked how are you?**

I am fine, another boy was attacked today.

 **Who?**

Colin Creevey. He is in my year, a Gryffindor.

 **Oh, so what?**

What do you mean, so what? A boy is attacked and it's completely my fault.

 **Ginny, i have told you so many times that it is happening because of you.**

How are you so sure? I wrote that message on wall and right after that the cat was petrified.

 **It isn't your fault. Leave this topic. Tell me something about Harry.**

Oh I don't know what to say about him. You know, I am just so confused in front of him, i can't do anything properly when he is around.

 **It happens.**

Yea, you are the only one who understands. Harry isn't interested in me. Ron never thought how lucky he is, i mean , he is the best friends of famous Harry Potter.

 **How does he look?**

Harry Potter?

 **Yeah.**

Oh, well, he has Green eyes, people say they are like his mother. I haven't seen his mother, but his eyes are so beautiful. He had dark bushy hair. They suite him perfectly.

 **Why do you like him so much?**

Oh because, he is so brave and kind and caring. Well not for me but others. He is just flawless.

 **Oh, well no one is perfect.**

I am not saying he is perfect, I am saying he is flawless.

 **Oh, okay. I get it.**

I know, you are brilliant.

 **Thanks.**

But i don't think Harry will ever like me. I might have to move on.

 **Never lose hope.**

I am not.

Tom.

 **Yes.**

Sorry, but i am still worried about those attacks.

 **Oh Ginny, you don't need to. Pay attention to your studies. Dumbledore should be able to stop these attacks other wise he is not the greatest wizard in the world.**

He is the greatest wizard but i think he wont be able to this time.

 **Yeah.**

What?

 **I mean, he should at least try. The lives are in trouble.**

Lives!? I thought they were just petrified!

 **Oh yeah, I meant petrified. Sorry about that.**

Oh, you scared me.

 **Sorry.**

Oh it's okay.

 **Thanks, i didn't mean it.**

I know. I have to sleep Tom.

 **Okay, good night.**

Yeah, thanks.

Day 9:

Everyone thinks Harry is the heir of Slytherin.

 **Maybe he is. And hello.**

How can you say that Tom!? Harry is in Gryffindor!

 **I said hello.**

Oh sorry, Hi.

 **How are you?**

I am same…i am getting more and more sick.

 **Oh, sorry.**

For what?

 **For not being able to help you.**

You are helping me, no one ever listened to me the way you do, Tom. I am so glad i've got this diary to confide in. You know, its like having a friend I can carry round in my pocket.

 **Thanks Ginny.**

You know, i am telling the truth.

 **I know Ginny.**

Thanks for always understanding me.

Day 10:

Hi tom.

 **Hi Ginny. How are you?**

I am not well.

Dear tom, I think I am losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and i don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Hallowe'en, but a can was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale, and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me… There was another attack today and i don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad…I think I'm the one the one attacking everyone, Tom!

Day 11:

Hello.

 **Hello Ginny.**

How are these attacks happening? Who are you? How are you doing this all? I mean, where are you? How come i have been writing in this diary for months and i don't even know who i am talking to?

 **I am Tom.**

I know that.

 **All you have to do is follow what i say.**

Why should i do that?

 **Because i want you to.**

Why do you want me to do that?

 **Because you are my friend and i trust you. We have come so far we cant just stop now.**

I didn't ever realize i was helping you do such savage stuff.

 **Well you were. And you will keep doing it, wont you?**

Yes, i don't want to, but i will.

 **Good girl.**

I have to go.

 **Why?**

No reason. I just have to go.

Okay. Take care.

Day 12:

 _Nothing._

Day 13:

My name is Harry Potter.

 **Hello. Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?**

Someone tried to flush it down a toilet.

 **Lucky that i recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But i always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read.**

What do you mean?

 **I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things which were covered up. Things which happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

That's where i am now, i am it Hogwarts and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?

 **Of course i know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told it was a legend, that it did not exist. But it was a lie. In my fifth year the chamber was opened and monster attacks several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who had opened the chamber and he was expelled. But the headmaster, Professor Dipped, ashamed that such a thing happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shinny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But i knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned.**

It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was is last time?

 **I can show you, if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him.**

 **Let me show you.**

OK.

( _The scene of Riddle meeting Dumbledore and Hagrid)._

Day 14:

I am Ginny.

 **Oh, amazed. What made u flush this diary?**

I am so sorry Tom. I don't remember doing it, but if I did, I am so sorry.

 **What made you come back?**

I was…scared.

 **Scared of what?**

Oh, nothing.

 **Okay.**

Day 15:

The Quidditch match was cancelled today because of the accident. All students were asked to return to their house common rooms and all activities are cancelled.

 **Where is your brother and Harry?**

I don't know. They are not in the common room.

 **Did you see them today?**

I don't remember anything Tom.

 **Oh okay.**

What is happening to me? I don't remember when it all started but i was fine before my trip to Diagon alley.

 **What happened to you?**

I don't know.

Day 16:

Every thing's strange..you have ruined me Tom. I don't know who you did it but i am sure it was you who did everything to me. I don't know how you made me do all that, how I wrote all those messages or how I attacked all those people. Dumbledore is gone, Hogwarts is in danger and even the one causing it doesn't know how to stop it. I don't what will happen of me or of Hogwarts.

 **I do. I know what will happen of you and what will happen of Hogwarts and what will happen of this world once I am successful.**

Successful in what?

 **Successful in bringing my old self back to human form, successful in killing Harry Potter. A lot thanks to you, Ginny. You helped me open the Chamber of Secrets.**

No i didn't!

 **Oh yes you did, surely you never knew it. You are going to enter the chamber this time. And i don't need to explain why.**

Why?

 **Because we two are going to kill Harry Potter together.**

No, we're not! I am not going to help you! I don't trust you Tom!

 **Oh you already did, you already told me everything I wanted to know. I don't need anything else. I am already strong enough.**

So it was you. It was you all that time! You were making me do such terrible things and i didn't even know!

 **You did, you were trusting me. Now it's already too late, my dear Ginny.**

What do i have to do?

 **You are still asking me, funny.**

I don't want to, okay. I don't know why i am asking, it's out of my control!

 **I know. You need to write something else.**

What is it?

 **"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber for ever"**

Okay.

 **And then we meet…in the Chamber of secrets. That's where we kill the famous Harry Potter.**

I don't know why I said okay but… okay.

( _Ginny wrote the message on the wall and entered the Chamber unaware of what she was doing. She, at last, became weak enough to die…well nearly._ )

No one wrote in the the diary again because it was destroyed by Harry Potter and the dangerous memories of Tom were washed away. It was written in some more lasting way than ink, but surely nothing is foreve. The Horcrux was destroyed killing Tom and bringing Ginny back to normal.

Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are appreciated.

My other fan-fics.

s/12804771/1/Neville-The-boy-who-lived

s/12804764/1/Petunia-and-Lily-I-lost-a-sister

Have a good day!


End file.
